


存疑

by fareyewell



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell
Summary: 这是初夏的一个小故事，康纳从邻居们那里得到了一些关于他和他父亲的评价。





	存疑

康纳帮普汀丝把最后一筐土豆放上牛车时满脸是汗，白天已经逐渐变长，在这个接近中午的时候阳光热得让人几乎无法忍受，农妇看到大男孩晒得泛红的颧骨时赶忙把沾湿的帕子递给他。

“你应该歇歇，这并不是着急的活，”普汀丝说，“如果你老是这样不爱惜自己，下次我们可都不敢找你帮忙啦。”

妇人做出佯怒的表情，被责备的那位却弯起眼睛笑了笑：“我不要紧，普汀丝，我知道自己，”康纳躲进车子的阴影下把湿帕子按在脸上，小小地呼了口气，“平时在这里的时间本来就不多，能给你们帮一点是一点。”

“那也别这样了，戈弗雷和诺里斯他们都能帮忙——你是最小的那个，不该让你做这么多。”

年轻人敷衍地哼哼了几声，明显没听进去。普汀丝摇摇头，康纳总讨厌别人拿他当孩子，尽管他明明是：“如果被你父亲知道了，他肯定会有一大堆牢骚。”

“他才不会——”

“他会。上次他来的时候，你去给莱尔送包裹了，然后他阴着脸拐弯抹角地说了一大堆让人听不懂的东西——总归不会是好话。”普汀丝哈哈大笑，康纳擦汗的手停了下来：“真的？”

“真的。不信你问提莫斯神父。那天就在教堂门口。”

康纳噗嗤笑了：“好的——等下我正有几封信要给他，我会问一问的。”他站起来准备帮农妇把车上的货物绑好，汗水亮晶晶地挂在他额头上，男孩把头发盘了起来，扎了个乱糟糟的髻：“真热啊。”

“是啊，但是今年看起来没什么雨水，收成要不好喽。”

康纳把绳子拽紧，打了个水手结，闻言抬头看了看万里无云的天。才是初夏，暑气却蒸得人头昏，普汀丝的担心不无道理，但是他们都没什么办法，康纳只能抿着嘴巴安慰了对方几句，却被妇人嗔怪让他不要操心，临走时对方还给他硬塞了个苹果，然后年轻人就匆匆去给神父送信了。

他跑到教堂时正巧听到午祷的钟声，康纳不信白人的宗教，于是在门口等了一会，去啃那个苹果，还没完全熟透的果肉带着点生涩的酸，但是在炎热里反而适宜。教堂里零星几个人是来找神父帮忙读信的，乡里没有邮局，康纳就成了唯一的信使，他会把港务长官带来的信捎到教堂，然后把大家的信再带出去（都是由神父代笔写成）。有时候赶上节日，还会有小包裹需要他一起帮忙捎带，这有点麻烦，康纳总会为这些东西头疼一阵，但是他从来没抱怨过。等屋里的几个人结束了短暂的祷告，康纳扔掉果核舔了一口自己的手指，推开门走了进去，他这次带了三封信，其中一封里硬硬的，像是放了什么东西，于是年轻人特地把那封信单独收好。

“中午好，”康纳冲那几个离开的工人打招呼道，把信件递给提莫斯，“这一封好像很重要，里面有什么东西。”

“我恐怕是个戒指，”神父接过信看了看，摸索了一下说，“看这个收件人，哈，是老亨利的女儿。她之前去波士顿认识了个水手，然后就一直书信往来，现在这个小伙子终于决定要求婚啦。”

“真好。”康纳歪着头也去打量那封信，信封上的字歪扭粗糙，看起来写字的人没能受过太好的教育，但是那个下笔的力道，都能让人看出他的激动：“真好。”他像确认一样又重复了一遍。

“是挺好，”神父收起信，拍了拍康纳的肩膀，“走吧，要一起去吃饭吗？”

康纳点点头，他也有点饿了，农夫家下午要去赶集，于是他一早就去给他们帮忙，现在烈日当头，能在路尽头喝一杯大麦茶就再好不过。

“说起来，提莫斯神父，刚刚普汀丝告诉我，我父亲曾经因为我给大家跑腿发过牢骚，你能跟我详细说说吗？”

神父笑了两声：“真有意思……我是说你父亲，当然你也是。”

年轻人有点脸红：“我没有意思，我是很无趣的人。”

“不，你是很好的年轻人。”神父说，“啊，你说的那次，我有印象……事实上你父亲来这边的次数似乎不是很多？”

“他……比较忙。”

“哈哈，看出来了，你们都是有事业的大忙人。”他们走到路尽头的门口，几个刚刚吃完饭的农夫满身酒气从他们身边走过去，大声喧哗着，康纳小心避开他们，走进屋里，麦酒和羊肉的味道充满了大厅，奥利弗正在柜前忙忙碌碌，一抬头看到他们就大声招呼起来：“啊！看看是谁来了！”

康纳腼腆地笑着对屋里的邻居们打招呼，靠到柜台前要了一份烤羊腿还有一杯大麦茶，提莫斯则要了一碗燕麦粥和鳄梨三明治，注意到康纳疑惑的目光，神父主动回答道：“这是星期五，康纳。”

年轻人点点头，他不太懂白人的规矩，但是也保持尊重从不多嘴，于是他问回之前的话题：“我们刚刚说到……”

“你和你父亲都很忙，”神父说，喝了一口啤酒，“哈，那天，他应该是专程来找你的，在山上扑了个空——然后找到我这里来了。普汀丝那天来问我给亨特洗礼的事情，他就来了。说真的，在咱们这个地方，你父亲实在是过于格格不入了。”

康纳捧着自己的杯子不说话，只是眼巴巴看着正在说话的人，于是提莫斯清了清嗓子继续道：“他来找你——哈哈，又扑空了，我猜他那种上等人一定没这么尴尬过。所以他啰嗦了几句。”神父挠挠头，“不过过去太久啦，我也记不太清他到底说了什么，大概就是抱怨你真是喜欢多管闲事之类吧。老实说我赞同他的话，但是我们都觉得这是个好品质——在某种程度上。”

“我才没有多管闲事，”康纳小声道，他的羊腿端上来了，年轻人拿起刀叉准备享用自己的午餐，“明明是他太冷血了。我父亲实在是个讨人厌的自大鬼。”

“看得出来，你跟这位先生感情很好。”神父对他这种孩子气的抱怨付以一笑，能让康纳说出这种任性的言论，可见两人的关系远比表现出来的亲近得多。尽管康纳很少在大家面前提起这个男人——事实上康纳很少提起任何事，年轻的领主温和善良，但是却和每个人都保留着礼貌的疏离，他几乎从不谈论自己，永远小跑在每个人的视线里，在任何人需要他的时候及时递上他的手，他表现出的超出他年龄应该有的早熟和稳重，直到海尔森第一次出现在达文波特的土地上。

他们父子俩当着邻居们的面就开始争执，康纳老成持重的外壳被自己父亲轻而易举打碎，年轻人像只被拎住了后颈毛的狼崽一样徒劳地反击，然后被那个来自文明世界的绅士轻易揉捏玩弄。康纳是严肃的、一板一眼的*，而海尔森——好吧，他看起来不比他儿子风趣多少，但是有幸和他交谈过的邻居都能意识到这位绅士的幽默，虽然因为阶级的差距，他更多地会让大家感到一种滑稽剧似的装腔作势。这不是说大家不喜欢他，海尔森是个好人，达文波特的人们都知道。康纳和他的父亲是令人喜爱的，他们在这一点上出奇地相似。哪怕有段时间里海尔森几乎是个不能在康纳面前提及的概念。

没人知道那段时间究竟是怎么了，海尔森很久很久没有出现在这里，康纳也是，但是康纳总会回来的，这是他的家——至少是其中一个家，而且是很重要的一个。康纳终究是回来了，在雨季开始之前。他虚弱、疲惫、破碎，那是所有人都从来没有见过的康纳，他还是在这片土地的每个角落走来走去——不再跑动了，他的身体并不允许这种行为。他还是给需要帮助的人施以援手，但大家默契地不让他帮忙。康纳是所有人的孩子，他这么小，几乎称得上年幼，大家知道他总在战火和阴谋里奔波，但他的心依然像初雪融化成的溪流一样澄澈美丽。于是总爱多管闲事的领主被从这里赶到那里，却连兰斯的木工锯都没能摸上一下，最后唯一得到的活计是抱着普汀丝的小绵羊去山腰上晒太阳。

狼崽对此很不满，但是邻居们合起伙来不肯让他称心如意。山腰的风呼啦啦地吹，阳光软绵绵的，像怀里的小绵羊的绒毛，草地也软绵绵的，像小绵羊舔他手指时奶声奶气地咩叫，康纳在云底下睡着了，远处的农田里人们在劳作，达文波特的小领主得到了难得的休憩，尽管满脸灰败，但是新生的希望从他身体里慢慢滋长。

在那之后不久康纳就恢复了本来的样子，内向害羞但是活泼开朗，他再次从村子里失踪，然后和从前一样每周或者半个月回来住几天，有时还会给他的屋子里添置一些有趣的小物件或是带几本新书**。

这是让人满意的变化，于是大家放下心来，康纳还是康纳，没什么改变的，日子还是要继续过。如果这孩子需要什么帮助，他们每个人都愿意为他赴汤蹈火。

而在这一天的午后，还不需要说这些话，康纳只是在酒馆里饱餐了他喜欢的烤肉，然后闲散地溜达下了山。餐桌上和神父的闲聊让他突然有一些想法，于是这个没什么事情的下午，男孩第一次不是为了离开而站在了海风呼啸的码头上。

福克纳先生一如既往守在天鹰号这里，水手们四散着赌博或是闲聊，看到船长没有出航的意思，大家又放松回去。老水手对于康纳的到来有点意外，年轻人穿了一件亚麻的衬衫，袖子挽在手肘上面，仿佛码头杂工一般的打扮。福克纳大笑：“船长，你这是要去哪里改行当报童吗！”

康纳窘迫地扯了扯自己的衣摆，不知道怎么回应这个玩笑才好，搬着东西路过的一个水手笑着帮他打圆场：“罗伯特！别老是欺负船长！”

福克纳不在意地摆摆手：“说吧小子，今天不远行不出海的，有什么事情跑来沙滩上吹风。”

“我……想起了一些事，突然想来问一下。”康纳稍微犹豫之后说，“福克纳先生，你在天鹰号上呆了多久了呢？”

“哈？你为什么突然想起来问这个？”

“没什么，”康纳摇摇头，“我只是好奇……据我所知，二十多年前有过天鹰号沉没的传言……”

福克纳大笑起来：“我知道你想问什么了！”大副一指不远处垒了几瓶酒的桌子，示意过去说，“你这小子……其实你可以直接问，我没那么介意别人问起以前的事情。而且你想问的事其实跟我没关系，哈哈，那时候我不在天鹰号上。”

“那么……”

“我大概是1756年接管的这姑娘，”福克纳对着大船一歪头，“你想问那次海战对吧？追杀天命号的那次——目标是你的父亲。***”

康纳沉默不语。

“我也不太清楚，所以很遗憾，你问错人了，”福克纳喝了口酒，耸耸肩，“不过这样说起来，你父亲真是和天鹰号缘分不浅——啊，我又想起那段时间了，我可是这辈子都不想再和这位肯威先生呆在一艘船上。谢天谢地应该不会再有这个机会了。”

康纳笑了：“我父亲应该也会很赞同你的。至少他应该不会再想坐我开的船了，介于那时候他的意见这么多。”

“他那是担心你！臭小子……等你也做父亲就知道啦。”

“他干嘛不直接告诉我呢，我就绝不会这样。”

福克纳嘿了一声：“你说的仿佛你真的坦诚对待他了一样……你有跟他说过一次——哪怕一次，父亲我爱你，之类的吗？”

康纳抽了抽嘴角：“我……”

“我就知道你没有。”

“凭什么，他也没有。”

大副只是摇摇头笑得合不拢嘴：“傻小子。”他说，“傻小子！”

然后老水手就没再搭理小船长，留下康纳自己坐在那里满脸迷茫。

他想，这是多奇怪的事情。所有人，包括他自己，似乎都坚定地相信着海尔森是个混账至极的好人，连他的大副，哪怕不喜欢海尔森，也都倾向着那人。康纳很不满，也很疑惑，这一切的印象究竟从何而来？他意识到自己在无形中已经暴露出了太多私人领域的感情，他以为自己藏得很好，藏得连自己都看不出来，但是某一天他却发现，原来所有人都知道了。他们围绕着他，脸上都是理解和怜爱，让康纳无所适从。这是怎么发生的？为什么大家都这样信任海尔森？

康纳再次坚信自己的父亲是个混蛋。这么多的问题却需要他自己去思考，没人给他答案，甚至连线索、参考物都没有。海尔森一定是猜到了，他肯定早就会想到有这样一天，他会怎样——会笑话康纳，阴险、恶毒地让他自己跌撞寻找答案，绝不会施以援手。和现在的境况不会有什么两样。就像曾经他把康纳扔在了开拓地那一群佣兵手里，就像更早的时候他在波士顿无情的嫁祸，就像……

康纳低头看向自己的手掌，表情变得空白。

就像他讥笑着倒下去，只留下一本日记。

然而日记只给出了真相，却解答不了康纳的疑惑，那些疑虑和情绪在夏天的高温里被蒸发成满手汗水，热得像动脉血溅了一掌，热得背脊一阵冰冷，热得世界坍塌，最后只留给他铅灰乌云混合着不散的硝烟味笼罩了半个雨季。

而这一切都拜海尔森所赐。康纳想到自己曾经妄图和他和好，突然觉得自己挺幸运，海尔森没说过，他也没说过，但是想必在某个层面，他们俩都心照不宣了那些没说出口的东西。再给他一次机会？不，康纳还是不会说的，他知道海尔森也一样。再也没什么问题缠绕着他了。

康纳最后看向天空，依然晴朗地连一丝云彩都没有，阳光照得他眼眶刺痛。

这是海尔森·肯威去世的第三年，正如农妇预言的那样，整个夏天没有一滴雨水，干涸如同哭尽的泪腺。

**Author's Note:**

> *：这是Noah在访谈里自己说的2333333  
> **：咳，各种支线任务奖励嘛  
> ***：我查资料翻出来的是当时追在天命号后面的就是天鹰号，当时的船长和大副未知，而且并没有在那一场海战里被毁（虽然兄弟会放了假消息出去），然后又纵横十多年各种骚扰甜不辣（。）直到1768年翻车（。


End file.
